Family Portrait
by I.Love.Me.Some.Fred
Summary: Oneshot A six-year-old Harry Potter is abused at home and finally it goes too far. Character death and scenes of abuse. Caution should be used.


**_A/N: This one shot shows the abuse of a young child, Abuse is a serious problem and should be reported as soon as it is suspected. **Abuse** is the improper usage or treatment for a bad purpose, often to unfairly or improperly gain benefit, physical or verbal maltreatment, injury,sexual assault, violation, rape, unjust practices; wrongful practice or custom; offense; crime, or otherwise verbal aggression._**

**_Childhelp is a national organization that provides crisis assistance and other counseling and referral services. The Childhelp National Child Abuse Hotline is staffed 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, with professional crisis counselors who have access to a database of 55,000 emergency, social service, and support resources. All calls are anonymous. Contact them at 1.800.4. (3)._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

><p>A six year old boy sat at the back of his class drawing a picture of a world he wanted, a world where the Dursley's cared for, and loved little Harry Potter. In Harry's picture four people stood in a line holding Hands and smiling, above each person their name was embellished in green crayon. The picture read 'Harry' 'Dudley' 'Petunia' and 'Vernon' and under all of the names the word 'Family' was printed in a rainbow of colors. That night Harry planned on showing it to his uncle Vernon in hopes of getting recognized as part of the family.<p>

Harry didn't understand why his Uncle always hit him, he supposed it was because he wasn't as good as Dudley, but Harry sincerely hoped that his picture showed that he wasn't a freak and was good enough to be part of the family.

As Harry walked home-as freaks weren't allowed in the car- he pulled his family picture from his backpack, he smiled a little at the thought of how his Aunt, cousin and Uncle would react to his picture.

~_ "Oh Harry! We love you so much. Please come here so I can hug you." His Aunt Petunia would say._

"_Harry my boy! Come here so I can buy you a toy for being such a great little tyke! You're not a freak at all, I'll never hit you again" Uncle Vernon would say smiling at Harry for the first time ever._

"_Do you want some of my sweets Harry?" Dudley would ask as he pulled Harry to his room to play. ~_

Harry drifted out of his Daydream as he neared the door of Number4 Privet Drive; a small smile graced his features as he ran up the last few steps. Harry opened the door and ran in, his picture grasped in his tiny hand.

"Boy! Is that you?" A voice thundered from the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon I'm just getting home." Harry said, a bounce in his step as he practically skipped to the kitchen excited to show off his family portrait to his family.

As soon as Harry opened the door the pain hit him. His Uncle had hit him round the head with an empty beer bottle.

"Idiot boy where have you been? You are a half-hour late!" He roared his Alcohol saturated breath fanning across little Harry's face.

"I'm sorry Uncle, Class was let out late and the snow on the ground made it harder to walk home." Harry said not looking into his Uncles blood shot eyes.

"Excuses! Do you know what happened today because of you freak? I lost my job at the office!" Vernon roared pushing the six year old against the wall holding him by his neck. "How am I supposed to provide for my family and an ungrateful leech like you?" Vernon then started to hit the young boy with his fists, worse than he had ever hit the boy before. "How Boy? How am I?" with every word Vernon kicked Harry harder and harder.

"Please Uncle I'm sorry! Please stop your hurting me!" Harry screamed but the noise was lost on his uncles ears. Vernon dropped the boy to the ground and pounded on his flesh with both fists causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Please!" Harry whimpered tearfully to his uncle.

Vernon reached behind him and grabbed one of the oak chairs from the table behind him and threw it at the raven haired youth before grabbing a leg from the now broken chair and beating the boy with it.

Cracks and snaps were heard from the body of Harry Potter, stifled cries reverberating around the room.

Vernon finally finished his beating of the boy and left the kitchen grumbling about how 'unfair it was that his family got saddled with and ungrateful freak who's parent got what they deserved'.

Harry Potter lay on the floor of his relative's kitchen bleeding for twenty minutes before he was found by his horse faced Aunt who screamed in terror at the sight of the boy's mangled body.

Later when the authorities came in their emergency vehicles a drawing by a six year boy would lay forgotten as the emergency response people tried to resuscitate the poor young body of Harry potter.


End file.
